


Loving You

by Katryne



Series: Omegaverse Shorts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Just a bunch of shorts featuring a mix of couples in the Haikyuu!! world, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, a mix of fluff and smut, in some but not all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4764500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryne/pseuds/Katryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omegaverse shorts in the Haikyuu!! world. A mix of couples.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata goes into his first heat during practice. Why is Kageyama feeling so weird?

Daichi drops him off and stays until his parents come to pick him up. He explains what happend and they take Hinata home. As Daichi starts to head back to the gym he meets Kageyama waiting against the wall outside of the nurse’s office. His pupils are dilated and he’s breathing heavily. Daichi puts a hand on his shoulder to draw his attention to him and says “Come on, we’ll talk”

Daichi makes a quick stop in the gym to get Suga before leading the two of them back to the locker room. Being around the mated pair (a more dominate alpha and an omega) calms Kageyama down pretty quickly. Kageyama looks up at them and asks why the hell that bothered him so much, it’s not like he’s never been around an omega, or even one in heat. It’s never bothered him that badly before. If Daichi hadn’t been there he would have lost control.

Suga smiles up at Daichi and squeezes his hand before reaching out and placing a hand on Kageyama’s knee. Kageyama looks at him questioningly. “Has it ever occurred to you that you probably like Hinata? And that when he goes into heat it’s your possessiveness and and desire to protect him that is what throws you out of control?” Suga asks.

Kageyama’s eyes widen and he starts sputtering. “T…th…ere’s no way I..li…ike that little idiot. I want to focus on volleyball. I don’t have time for a mate.”

He looks down at his feet and says much more softly “Besides, he probably wouldn’t like me. Nobody ever does.”

Daichi and Suga share a grin and Daichi says to Kageyama “You really need to talk to him about this. You two are going to be playing volleyball together for the next two and a half years. Wouldn’t it be better if you had all of that sorted out? You can’t exactly lose it every time he goes into heat”

“Wait till his heat is over and then talk to him.” Suga continues “I have a feeling things will work out in your favor.

Kageyama gasps and grabs Suga’s hand. (Daichi lets out a very minimal rumble and Kageyama loosens his grip) “Why would you say that? he asks.

“Well” Suga pats his hand reassuringly “Let’s just say I have had a similar conversation with him about a certain grumpy setter. And how there is no way he would possibly be interested in a short ball of sunshine”

Kageyama looks up at Suga and Daichi and gives them a rare genuine smile. “Ok, I’ll talk to him……….wait, how long do heats last?

Daichi looks at Suga and shakes his head. “He’s your son, you tell him.” Daichi sighs and leaves them to it.


	2. You, Just You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Oikawa are both alpha's, right?

Iwazumi stares at the text for a minute then puts his phone down. He gets up and looks around his room for something and finding it, he places it in his bag for school the next day.

Morning comes and Iwazumi once again finds Oikawa surrounded by girls at the front gate. He calls out to Oikawa and as he turns to Iwazumi he gets hit in the chest by something soft. He looks down at the ground where it fell. He reaches down to pick up a worn out volleyball. It was once white but now it’s just dingy, the leather feels almost like velvet it’s been used so many times. On one side is a faded space ship and a childlike scrawl “To Iwa-chan.” It’s the ball he gave Iwazumi twelve years ago when he started becoming obsessed with volleyball.

He looks up and Iwazumi motions him over. When Oikawa draws near, Iwazumi grabs him and drags him behind a building for privacy. He just stands there looking at Oikawa. “So, are you a beta or an omega?” he asks. Oikawa’s eyes widen and then he drops his head down and hunches into himself. “Beta” he responds quietly.

Iwazumi breathes out and asks him a question. “Can you still play volleyball?”

Oikawa looks up confused and says “Yes.”

“Do you still like Aliens?” Iwazumi continues.

“Yes” was the response.

“Do you still spend too much time in the mirror each morning fixing your hair?” Iwazumi says.

“NO” Oikawa spits out and when Iwazumi raises an eyebrow he sighs and says “yes.”

This goes on for the next few minutes, Iwazumi asking questions and Oikawa answering. Its clear Iwazumi is winding down when he reaches out and places his hand on the back of Oikawa’s neck and pulls their foreheads together. “Last question, who’s your best friend?”

Oikawa looks at him for a minute and says “You.”

“You see, idiot, nothing’s changed. You’re still you and I’m still me.” Iwazumi says. “If anything, you being a beta makes things easier, now we can stay together for the rest of our lives. Now, give me my ball back and let’s go to class.”  


Oikawa throws himself at Iwazumi and gives him a hug. Iwazumi returns the hug and starts walking to class with Oikawa hanging off of him. “Thank you Iwa-chan.” Oikawa says. “I knew you loved me.” Iwazumi just reaches up and flicks his forehead.


	3. Patience is a Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama & Hinata can't wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have been together for a little over a year.

Kageyama has Hinata cornered in the storage room of their gym. He had hauled Hinata in there right after they got back from the game. “That guy was all over you. Why did you let him do that? Kageyama growled.

“I didn’t let him do that, I told him I belonged to you and he just wouldn’t leave me alone. Why do you think I glued myself to your side?” Hinata said.

“I don’t like that Alpha, he’s should already know you are a taken omega. We had the formal dedication ceremony already and plans for our mating ceremony as soon as we come of age. He’s been trying to get to you for the last six months. I dragged him outside and told him off, I hope he got the message.” Kageyama said as he pushed away from Hinata and started to pace the short length of the room. “The next time I’m just going to kick his ass, who does he think he is moving in on what’s already mine.”

Hinata walked over to a shelf and pulled down a few piles of towels and spread them down on the floor at his feet. He turns to Kageyama and says “Alpha. My Alpha. Come here.”

Kageyama stops, whenever Hinata calls him Alpha it’s like a shock is sent right to his heart. He stalks over to Hinata and grabs him roughly pushing him against the wall. He gives him a bruising kiss. Hinata slowly sinks down onto the towels and stretches his arms over his head looking Kageyama in his eyes. “Come claim me again My Alpha, I’m yours. Make me so far gone I can’t possibly think of anyone but you. Alpha. My Alpha, fill me up and knot me. Cover me with your scent so that there is no part of me that doesn’t smell like you.”

Kageyama nose flares as he takes in his omega’s scent of desire. He strips Hinata of all of his clothing and starts biting on Hinata’s scent gland. Hinata starts whimpering almost immediately. He pulls back slightly to look at Hinata and say “Mine, only mine, always mine.”

Hinata leans up and kisses him while he grabs for one of Kageyama’s hands. He brings it down to his hole and says “Do you feel that? Do you see how wet I am already?” He slides two of Kageyama’s fingers in and continues “Do you feel how soft and loose I am for you already? That’s all because of you, only you can do that to me. You are the only one I want, now come and get what’s yours.”

Kageyama roars and plunges into Hinata. He sets up a brutal pace. Hinata is trembling, whimpering and clinging to Kageyama who is marking every inch of Hinata’s skin he can reach. They both come hard and loudly. It echo’s in the room around them. Kageyama quickly turns Hinata so he is tucked back to Kageyama’s chest and then starts to knot him. Hinata cries out in pleasure as he feels himself stretched almost to the point of being painful. It’s at this moment they both hear the door open and they are swathed in light.

Tsukishima is standing there with the largest smirk he has ever had on his face. “Couldn’t wait till you got home, huh, King? You know the entire team just got an earful of you two. Need any help?” Tsukishima says. “Perhaps you would like me to bring in some cards, we could play poker while you wait for things to….. deflate”

Kageyama yells at him to get the hell out of there while trying to cover Hinata with his body as much as possible.

Tsukishima lets out a laugh and turns and walks away. He’s back not more than two minutes later with a blanket, which he uses to cover the two of them. “You two are as annoying as hell, but we can’t have you getting sick. It would hurt the team.” And he leaves the room again.

He pops his head back around the corner one more time, grinning evilly, and asks “Monopoly? I think the coach has that game in his office.”

Kageyama just roars at him and they hear Tsukishima laugh all the way out of the gym.


	4. The Jumper Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama smells so good

More, he needed more. He had three fingers in his hole, thrusting in and out. He had his other hand wrapped around his cock pumping furiously and Kageyama’s jumper over his head where he could be surrounded by the scent of his Alpha crush. With a shout of Kageyama’s name he came again. That was three times today. 

He hated going into heat. He had to miss practice and had to stay inside. He didn’t have a mate or even a boyfriend to help him through the rough days. His heat’s lasted around four days and he never felt completely satisfied the entire time. Developing a crush on Kageyama didn’t help much either. There’s no way he would even consider someone like Hinata, even if he was the only unmated Omega on the team.

At least he had the shirt Kageyama had loaned him two days ago. It was cold and Kageyama gave him his school jumper to stay warm. He told him it wouldn’t do for Hinata to catch a cold and not be able to practice. Just thinking of Kageyama again had Hinata dripping with slick. His cock plumping at the scent of Kageyama lingering on the shirt.

Hinata rolled over and raised up onto his knees. He reached back and shoved those three fingers back in his hole moaning out Kageyama’s name with each thrust of fingers.


	5. The Jumper Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But what if?

With his bottom up in the air and three of his fingers in his hole, Hinata was not prepared to hear, “Hey, the team is worried about you so I came to check on you.” From a very familiar voice.

“Kageyama!” Hinata let out a shriek, rolled over on his back and covered himself up. Unfortunately he covered himself up with Kageyama’s jumper. Kageyama got a predatory gleam in his eyes and walked over to Hinata’s bed. “You’re in heat?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes.” squeaked Hinata.

“You’re using my shirt to get off. You bad little omega.” Kageyama said.

“I’m sorry.” Hinata whimpered out. “Are you mad?”

“No” Kageyama leaned down crowding Hinata’s space. “Do you want the real thing?”

Hinata wasn’t able to speak, he just let out a moan.

“Are you on birth control?” Kageyama asked.

“Yes” Hinata whispered out.

“Then spread your legs and let me in.” Kageyama ordered.

Hinata nodded and watched as Kageyama stripped. He was already hard and dripping at Hinata’s scent. He crawled over the top of Hinata and slid into his waiting hole. Both of them let out moans of pleasure. “That’s a good boy Hinata, you are squeezing me so tightly. It’s perfect.” Kageyama growled.

Soft moans and parts of words were all the Hinata managed to get out as Kageyama continued thrusting vigorously. Hinata managed to wrap his legs around Kageyama which made him hit his prostate with every thrust. Hinata had already been close to cumming and being surrounded by an Alpha’s scent, and the alpha he had a crush on, made him come in a matter of minutes.

Kageyama reached down and dragged his fingers through Hinata’s cum, then raised them to his lips and licked. “Delicious.” He said as he licked his fingers clean. Hinata started to whimper and cover his face. “That’s right Hinata” Kageyama said as he leaned down to talk in Hinata’s ear. “You’re such a good Omega. Cumming without even having your cock touched.”

Hinata blushed and buried his head in his arms. Kageyama reached down and pulled them off of his head. “Don’t.” He ordered. “I want to watch you when I fill you to the brim.” And with that Kageyama resumed his relentless thrusting until with one final thrust he came hard. Keeping true to his word he kept his eyes on Hinata the entire time and watched the play of emotions on Hinata’s face as he filled him up.

Kageyama pulled out and cleaned Hinata up with the borrowed jumper. He tossed it on the floor and then laid down and pulled Hinata into his arms. “So……..were you planning on telling me you liked me?” Kageyama started.

“No.” Hinata mumbled into Kageyama’s chest. “I’m the only unmated Omega on the team and you haven’t done anything. I thought you didn’t want me that way.”

“Are you kidding me? You know how protective the entire team is of you. They would have killed me if I had started pursuing you.” Kageyama told Hinata. “Daichi even told me that he make my life miserable if I hurt you.”

“Are you serious?” Hinata asked disbelievingly. 

Kageyama sighed and grumbled a little. “Yes, I’m serious. I mean, haven’t you noticed how they hover around you and make sure nothing happens to you? Before every game when you get your stomach ache and have to run to the bathroom, don’t you think it’s odd that at least two of our teammates just happen to have to go to the bathroom also? And that’s just one example. I’m not kidding, they will kill me if I hurt you.”

Hinata looked up at Kageyama from under his eyelashes and said “So, what you are saying is you would have done something if they had let you?”

Kageyama ruffled Hinata’s hair and said “Yeah. I’ve wanted you for a while.”

“Ok then.” Hinata says as he shimmy’s his way up Kageyama’s body until they are face to face. “You’ll just have to make sure you don’t hurt me.”

Kageyama smiles and then kisses Hinata. “Ok” he says. “But you tell Daichi we’re dating.”

Hinata laughs. “Is my big bad Alpha scared of the captain?”

Hinata finds himself quickly flipped on his back and Kageyama is hovering over him. “I’m not scared of anyone, but I want him to know I didn’t force you into this.”

“Ok” Hinata said. “But in two more days.” And at Kageyama’s look of puzzlement he says. “I’m in heat for two more days, you’re going to be very busy for a while.”


	6. Worth the Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeda is an older omega. What happens when a younger Ukai enters his life?

There’s a hot, young Alpha entering the gym. Takeda is instantly drawn to him and almost in love but, of course, he feels there’s no chance in hell. He’s too old and who wants an older omega anyway. That Alpha is beautiful and he could have his pick of anyone.

Ukai starts talking to the players, explaining who he is and that he is going to be their new coach. Takeda sees someone point at him and Ukai turns and looks over at him. He sees Ukai’s eyes widen and his nostril’s flare as he takes a deep breath, almost like’s drawing in the scents around him. He starts walking with purpose towards Takeda. He moves in just a little to close, breathe’s deep again and smiles. He introduces himself and starts asking questions about the team. Takeda notices that he has maneuvered himself so that he is pressed against Takeda’s side while they go over his team notes.

Takeda starts to lose it a little because he is so attracted to this Alpha and he know’s his heart is going to get broken…..again. Ukai reaches out and pats him on the head, caresses his cheek and says “Thanks, I look forward to working with you.”

Meanwhile, Ukai thinks he’s found the perfect Omega. He can’t understand why he appears single (no mating mark) when he’s so delicious. He sets out to win Takeda for himself. He already knows Takeda is attracted to him, he could smell it all over the little Omega. And so begins his pursuit.

A few weeks later the team notices that Takeda and Ukai arrive together and that they are both sporting mating marks. They all smile amongst themselves thinking “It’s about time.”

Takeda still has trouble believing how lucky he got but he tries to show Ukai how much he loves him every day. Ukai on the other hand is terribly proud of himself for being the only person who recognizes how perfect Takeda is. He never fails to show him off and remind everyone of how much Takeda means to him.


	7. Friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuki and Yamaguchi

Yamaguchi has loved Tsuki since they were kids and Tsukishima has loved Yamaguchi just as long. Alpha and Omega, there should be no problems. But deep down inside he knows (or thinks he knows) that Yamaguchi deserves better than him. So he keeps on saying he doesn’t want to mate. But he can’t let Yamaguchi go, he’s his best friend after all.

So, they have just finished up a game and a Alpha on the rival team starts hitting Yamaguchi up. Tsukishima kinda loses it and grabs Yamaguchi and carries him back to the bus. Yamaguchi yells at him and says that if he dosen’t want him then he should be free to find someone else instead. Tsukishima freezes in place and stares Yamaguchi down. He leans in close and says “It’s not that I don’t want you, it’s that you deserve better than me, but make no mistake, you are mine.” Yamaguchi blushes but grabs Tsukishima’s hand and pulls him down next to him. Tsukishima sits but refuses to let go of Yamaguchi’s hand. 

Being around the omega has always calmed him down and he can feel himself start to relax. Yamaguchi is still stunned by what Tsukishima told him. He looks up at Tsuki and says “You have always been there to take care of me. You protected me when kids picked on me. You encouraged me to play sports when everyone told me that I couldn’t because I was an omega. You always put band aids on my elbows when I fell practicing. You have helped me study, you make sure I eat right. You told me you liked my freckles when I was crying about how ugly I thought I looked. How could there be anyone better out there for me than you?”

Tsukishima is shocked that Yamaguchi thinks that he’s such a wonderful person. No one has ever told him that he was a good person. But Tsuki being Tsuki, he can’t respond properly. He just kind of looks back at Yamaguchi and says “You don’t mind me this way?” Yamaguchi rolls his eyes, to which Tsukishima growls at, and continues on “You’ve always been this way, I already knew that, besides you already told me I was yours so just get on with it.”

“Fine then” Tsukishima huffs out, “We’ll mate already.” and he reaches out and grabs Yamaguchi and pulls him into a tight embrace. Yamaguchi is thrilled, he reaches his face up and kisses Tsukishima on the underside of his jaw and whispers out “Love you.” Tsuki looks down at him from the corner of his eye and grumbles under his breath, “Love you too, now shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure about this one. I don't feel like I quite got the characters right.


	8. Hinata's Worried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata thinks he's getting fat

Every morning it’s the same thing. Kageyama wakes up first and spends the next ten minutes staring at his husband sleep, all curled up around his belly. Hinata is about seven months pregnant and has the most adorable baby bump in the world. When he just can’t stand it anymore he reaches out and starts rubbing Hinata’s belly. This usually wakes Hinata up. Today though he rolls away from Kageyama and says “Don’t, don’t touch my fat belly.”

Kageyama is speechless, he’s never heard Hinata talk that way before. He catches up to Hinata in the bathroom and kisses him senseless. “There” Kageyama thinks looking at Hinata “That put a smile on his face.” He boops Hinata’s nose with his own and walks into the kitchen to start making breakfast.

Later that day, Kageyama gets off early from work and goes to pick Hinata up. He sees Hinata just leaving the building and runs to catch him. He grabs him around the middle and hugs him tightly. They break apart smiling at each other and Kageyama reaches out and rubs Hinata’s belly. “How’s our little one?” he asks.

Hinata frowns and says “Good, but it’s making me fat.”

Kageyama says “You are not fat, you’re pregnant. And cute”

“Yeah” Is all Hinata responds with.

 

That evening after dinner they lay on the couch together to watch a movie. Kageyama notices that Hinata is careful to not let his weight rest completely on Kageyama and every time he tries to pull him closer Hinata resists. “Stop, I’m getting to heavy for that.” Hinata says.

Kageyama frowns and pulls Hinata down till he’s resting on his chest. “I’m fine, you are not heavy at all.” He says.

Hinata lays there for a minute and then gets up. “I’m going to go take a shower.” He tells Kageyama and heads to the bathroom. 

Kageyama thinks that’s a great idea and follows Hinata into the bathroom after turning off the movie and cleaning up their snacks. Hinata is already in the shower and the bathroom is warm. Kageyama quickly strips and steps in behind Hinata. Who lets out a shriek and tries to cover himself with the wash rag.

“What The Hell!” Kageyama demands of Hinata. “Why are you hiding from me?”

Hinata looks down at his feet and says “I’m fat and ugly. I don’t want you to see me like this. You’ll stop loving me.”

Kageyama takes a moment to compose himself because what he really wants to do is shake Hinata and tell him he’s crazy. But instead he grabs Hinata (gently) by the jaw and forces him to look up into Kageyama’s eyes. “For the last time, you are not fat, you are pregnant. You are also ….. Beautiful. (At that both of them blush bright red.) I love watching your body change as our child grows in you. You get more attractive every day, so stop saying the person I love is fat and ugly. You are perfect.”

Hinata bursts into tears and throws himself at Kageyama. Kageyama catches him and steadies them against the wall. “I’m sorry…..I’m sorry, I just…..it’s …… everything is changing……and……..I……feel so………different.” Hinata gets out between tears.

Kageyama pushes the hair out of Hinata’s eyes and kisses him. “It’s ok to feel different, you are growing a baby. You are going to feel odd sometimes.” Kageyama tells him.

Hinata nods and steps back a bit. He grins and says “The water is getting cold.”

Kageyama leans over and turns off the water then picks Hinata up and carries him out of the bathroom. He stops and puts Hinata down, taking the time to dry both of them. Then he crawls into bed and pulls Hinata down on top of him. They lay that way for a little while when Hinata starts to kiss Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama starts to laugh “Can I help you?” he says.

Hinata sits up a bit and whacks Kageyama gently on his chest. “Well, we are laying here naked, what do you think I need help with?”

Kageyama spends the next few hours thoroughly reminding Hinata how perfect he thinks he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever since I posted. I'm sorry about that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy these.


End file.
